1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,505 discloses an image forming apparatus having a paper dust removing brush for removing paper dust adhered on a surface of a photosensitive drum. The paper dust removing brush is provided close to a charging device so as to slide on the surface of the photosensitive drum.
The paper dust removing brush not only physically collects paper dust by tangling it with bristles but also electrostatically attracts paper dust on the surface of the photosensitive drum by application of a specified bias.
On the other hand, toner, which was not transferred to a sheet and remains on the photosensitive drum, may adhere to the paper dust removing brush. If the paper dust removing brush contains toner, the ability of the brush to remove paper dust may be reduced, or the surface of the photosensitive drum may be scratched by the toner adhered to the brush, causing a deterioration in print quality.